poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
What More Is Out There
What More Is Out There is a song from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Lyrics Friendship Games : Sci-Twi :: I've walked through all these halls before :: I've been in and out of every door, oh whoa oh :: There's nothin' in this school that I don't know :: In every class, my grade's the best :: The highest score on every test :: I think that means it's time for me to go :: I know there's more that's out there :: And I just haven't found it yet :: I know there's more that's out there :: Another me I haven't met :: This school is full of people :: But still I don't belong :: They only dream of winning :: Look at me like something's wrong :: Maybe I'm better off alone :: Will I find what I'm lookin' for :: If I just do it on my own? :: I know there's more that's out there :: Something to fill this hole inside :: I know there's more that's out there :: And I'm not afraid to try :: There's only so much this school can offer :: And I'm not saying that it's wrong :: But I know there's more that's out there :: 'Cause I've been searching all along :: Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls :: So much to learn, I can't see it all :: There's somethin' out there callin' me :: And it's a mystery :: That I can't wait to see :: 'Cause I know there's more that's out there :: Another place another way :: And I know there's more that's out there :: And I'll find out someday! :: I'll find out someday Alternate Version Sally Carrera and Lightning McQueen's version (Alternate Version) (Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars) : Carrera :: I've drove through all those halls before :: I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh :: There's nothin' in LA that I don't know :: In every day, my grade's the best :: The highest score on every test :: I think that means it's time for me to go :: I know there's more that's out there :: And I just haven't found it yet :: I know there's more that's out there :: Another me I haven't met : McQueen (in his mind) :: Everyone there likes who I am :: And it's not from some magic spell's command, oh-whoa-oh :: My fans look past the things I've done before :: But still I miss something :: The mythic creatures, magic tests :: Racing's great, sure, but who am I anymore? : Carrera :: It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed :: But there's something left still missing, something that I need : McQueen (in his mind) :: I know there's more that's out there :: Maybe folks that need my help :: I know there's more that's out there :: Because I've seen it for myself :: There's only so much this town can offer :: And I'm not saying that's so bad :: But I know there's more that's out there :: 'Cause it's a life that I once had : Carrera :: Beyond those roads, beyond those walls :: So much to do, I can't see it all : McQueen (in his mind) :: My life is home, and I feel so safe :: But how can I be home and still feel out of place? : Carrera :: And I know there's more that's out there :: Another world to explore : McQueen (in his mind) :: And I know there's more that's out there :: Am I wrong for wanting more? : Carrera and Lightning McQueen (in his mind) :: And I can't wait for it to happen :: But what it is I cannot say :: I just know there's more that's out there :: And it's calling out my name :: And I'm searching for the answer :: 'Cause I feel I've lost my way :: I may not know what's really out there :: But I'll find out someday! :: I'll find out someday... Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:My Little Pony songs Category:Sad Songs Category:Adventure Songs Category:Equestria Girls Songs